An Unprecedented Cliche
by healer38
Summary: An oxymoron on oxymoron, and an unprecedented cliche. Humor and sarcasm alike, snarky comments along the way. Co wrote with Ethempat
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _JC's point of view_

The day started off like every other day. I woke up, and my Ralts was there to greet me. I got dressed in a gray hoodie, jeans, and my running shoes. Ralts and I both opened the door and ran down the stairs. Unfortunately, I tripped and rolled down the stairs like a slinky.

"Ow!" I screamed as I come to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. My mom came in from the kitchen.

"You really need to be more careful JC," she said.

"I know," I replied happily, "I am just excited because today's the day!"

Today was the day that me and my four best friends were to start our journey. We had received our first Pokemon years before, but we hadn't been able to start our journey. I had a Ralts, Opal had a Fenniken, Carla had a Squirtle, Leo had a Swinub, and Lin had a Shinx.

I went into the kitchen and scarfed down breakfast, which was some flapjacks and orange juice.

"Don't forget your backpack!" My mother yelled as I was about to walk out the front door.

"Thanks!" I replied. I grabbed it and ran out the door.

It was a bright day in Vaniville Town. Opal, Carla, Leo, and Lin were already waiting outside for me. The people in town called us the "rainbow," as we all had an array of multicolored hair. Opal had red, Carla had orange, Leo had yellow, Lin had blue-ish, and I had green. Arranged in the right order, we were a magical rainbow.

They had all chosen to take a seat on our newly-trimmed hedges, which would have normally annoyed me, but it was no longer my problem. I was going to leave this town, and explore all of Kalos; hopefully making a lot of friend, humans and Pokemon alike, along the way.

"What took you so long?" Lin complained, sliding off the greenery, "It's been like thirty minutes."

"Actually it's been ten," Leo said, following Lin's example.

All of them had their Pokemon out, wandering about the front yard and poking the Rhyhorn that was attempting to peacefully sleep.

"We have to go through Aquacorde Town," Carla said. "This isn't the time to argue about Lin's wacky time sense."

"My time sense is perfectly fine, thank you very much."

"Why do we have to go through Aquacorde?" I asked, adjusting my backpack strap and walking out of the yard.

"To get to Route 2," Opal said, "Don't tell me you've forgotten already. Route 1 hasn't got any Pokemon, but there's _tons_ in Route 2."

"I know, I know," I muttered, "I didn't mean I didn't know...why can't we just go straight to Route 2 by going around the walls of Aquacorde town?"

"Why are you asking us?" Leo asked, throwing his hands up in the air, "We're barely mentally sane, how are we supposed to know geography?"

"I'm perfectly sane," Opal protested, poking Leo in the side. "We're not going around because we need our Pokedexes."

"Sure you are," Leo muttered, rubbing his side. Carla proceeded to jab his other side.

We headed through the gates of Vaniville town, which had already been pushed wide open. Route 1 was easily the shortest of all the routes, it was pretty much just a short pathway through Vaniville and Aquacorde.

Aquacorde Town was a small little town close to Vaniville. Aquacorde Town had a population similar to Vaniville, and the only things that they sold there are Poke Balls and Potions. But, there was something that we were all thinking about, (well, I kind of forgot about it till they brought up Aquacorde) which was the Pokedex. We were all looking forward to getting one, and helping out Professor Sycamore with his research.

Leo wants to complete the Pokedex ASAP, and that was his goal. Carla wants to be a model and compete in Contests, Lin wants to be a professional dancer, and I want to be Champion. I didn't know what Opal wants to do, this is partially because she has never told any of us.

"Come on JC!" Opal shouted as the others ran out of Vaniville onto Route 1.

"Coming!" I replied. We then all ran as fast as we could to Aquacorde Town.

 _Opal's Point of View_

I stared at the Pokedex for at least five good minutes before looking up to gage the other's reactions. Leo looked like he had found his one true love, and was hugging the Pokedex to his chest. Carla was sticking cat stickers on the back of hers, and Lin was playing with his Shinx, but I could see his Pokedex poking out of his bag's pocket.

JC had propped himself on one of the shop ledges, and was looking through the features of the Pokedex. We all currently had five Pokemon programmed in: our own. I flipped open my Pokedex to glance over the descriptions, and stopped when I came to Fennekin's page.

"Look, Natsu," I said, leaning down to my Fennekin and pointing at the picture of one in the device, "It's you!"

Natsu stared at the picture before climbing into my bag and eating a Pokepuff.

"Boys…" I muttered, pulling him out of my bag and setting him on the ground. I stood up and glanced at the others.

I knew that although we had all wanted to travel the region of Kalos, although for different reasons. The only people who shared a common reason were JC and I, although no one knew that. We both wanted to become Champions. I had kept my own aspirations to myself, as I didn't want to start a rivalry between the two of us just yet.

Key word: yet.

"You guys want to head to Route 2?" JC asked, closing his Pokedex and shoving it in his backpack. We all looked at him...well, except for Leo. He was still staring at his Pokedex.

"We need Pokeballs first," Carla said. "How will we catch Pokemon?"

"I got enough for all of us if we split it evenly," I offered, pulling out some. Without Pokemon inside them, they were fairly small. Five of them easily fit in my palm. I tossed each of them five, but Leo's just bonked his head before rolling away aimlessly.

"I wanna catch a Pikachu!" Carla screamed, before running in the opposite direction of Route 2.

"I'll get her," Lin sighed, "You two drag Leo to Route 2."

"Do you want to meet up in Santalune City in an hour?" JC asked Lin, grabbing Leo's arm.

"Sure!" he said, before running off after Carla.

"And you don't ask me," I say, rolling my eyes. I picked up Leo's sleeping Swinub (poor guy probably got bored because of his crazy owner) and followed after JC. I grabbed Leo's stray Pokeballs along the way.

"You don't get an option."

"Thanks."

…o…

Ethem: Hi everyone! My alias is Ethempat but feel free to call me Eth or Ethem. You can go onto my account to find anime fanfics, specifically Fairy Tail. ;)

I've known about Pokemon since I was little, but Healer got me into playing it and the only game I've played is Pokemon Y: which is why I love Kalos. The Pokemon team in this fic is going to be based off my own (which probably means I should go finish the game…)

Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review! Ciao!

Healer38: I have always loved Pokemon. I was seven when I started collecting the cards. I want to hear how you got into Pokemon, and please review, favorite, and follow the story! I also am like a Pokeholic. I have Pokemon Red, Pearl, HeartGold, Black, White 2, X, Y, Omega Ruby, and Alpha Sapphire. I am also waiting for Pokemon Sun and Moon to come out! Pokemon MOON FOR THE WIN!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _For the First Time in Forever_

 _JC's Point of View_

Although everyone else had been concentrated on catching Pokemon, I chose to focus more on training. To me, training and love were the most important things. My Ralts and I were beating every Pokemon that dared to challenge us! Trainers were constantly requesting battles as well.

So far, my Ralts only had two attacks: Confusion, and Protect. They weren't the strongest attacks, but they were defensive. A good defense is the best offense! Confusion is an attack that can turn someone's attack on themselves, while still being able to manipulate the opposing Pokemon, and still dealing damage. Protect is an attack that does exactly as the name suggests: it protects the user from all attacks. Protect is also effective in double battles, because I can help my other Pokemon (if I can catch one) during a battle.

I've found it difficult to catch Pokemon. Even though I've tried to by using my mother's old Poke Balls, I was never able to capture even one. Therefore, I decided to give it my all and attempted to once again in Route 2. Unfortunately, every Pokemon I tried to catch escaped from its ball. Opal _very kindly_ pointed out, "wasn't even possible," and that I was "an absolutely blooming terrible trainer."

I sighed, staring at the battle that had unfolded before me. Ralts was battling a Fletchling. After a moment, I realized that the Fletchling's health was rather low. With a sigh, I pulled out my last Pokeball and carelessly chucked it at the flying type. I had no faith in myself in terms of catching Pokemon at this point, but it was worth.

I watched as Fletchling was absorbed into the ball, patiently waiting for the ball to shake three times and for the Pokemon to pop back out.

...Except, it didn't.

I blinked, slowly lifting my head while scrutinizing the device. Was this some sort of cruel trick? I warily maintained my distance from the Pokeball, but gave in after Ralts started staring at me in what was most likely confusion.

I slowly walked over, and picked the red and white sphere. The greeting I got for looking inside was meeting the gaze of a pair of beady eyes. I blinked slowly, allowing the shock to sink in.

"AW YEAH, BABY! GUESS WHO'S GOT A POKEMON SUCKERS!"

I danced around the grassy area gleefully, waving the Pokeball in the air. Several passersby gave me a weird look, but I couldn't care less. I had caught my first Pokemon! _My first Pokemon!_

"Oh my fucking god," Opal groaned, grabbing me by the collar and dragging me away from the main path. "You're making a fool of yourself." She tossed me down by some high grass and shook her head at my Ralts, "Your owner is an idiot, Ralts."

Ralts nodded.

"Traitor," I mumbled. I rubbed my hand over the Pokeball, which was now somewhat dirty due to my fingerprints. I looked back in, but I could no longer see Fletchling. I sighed, before putting the ball inside my backpack. "Also, don't cuss."

"Too late," Opal sang, rummaging through her bag, a broad smirk over her face. "Oh, did I show you my new Pokemon?"

"Oh hell, naw….." I said, covering my face in my hands, knowing what she was pulling out.

She pulled out five Pokeballs, one of them blue with two red stripes instead of red in the top half. "Pidgey, Scatterbug, Zigzagoon, Bunnelby, and Caterpie. Think you can beat that?"

"I already have~" Leo sang, prancing over. He cheekily tossed six Pokeballs in the air, dropped four, and shoved the other two in his orange backpack. Opal picked up two of the others, looking inside.

"Hold on, are these all different species?" She asked, looking at the blonde. Her eyes widened in surprise, and they trailed over the Pokeballs.

He smiled, "Yep! All the Pokemon you can find on Route 2!"

She smiled, but it looked rather forced. After handing Leo his Pokemon back, she wandered off. Soon, she was engaged in a battle with a Trainer.

"That's awesome," I said, feeling genuinely happy. "You're going to fill up your Pokedex really fast at this rate!"

"That's what I plan to do," he smiled. He offered me his hand, which I took and he pulled me back up to my feet. "I feel like Lin all of a sudden. Intervening between you and Opal."

I shrugged, scratching the back of my head. Lin was easily the most laid-back in our circle, but he hated arguments. Unfortunately, they occurred frequently between Opal and I. Although I attempted to restrain myself...I wasn't sure if she heard of the word "compromise."

"Well, we have to regroup at Santalune in thirty minutes," he said, rolling up the sleeve of his button-up to check the time on his watch. "Could you remind Opal? I'm going to head to the Pokemon Center there after going through the forest."

With that, and without my response, he adjusted his backpack and headed off towards the end of Route 2. I shook my head, somewhat annoyed. There were times when I honestly wondered whether Leo remembered we were his friends - it was as though all he cared about was Pokemon.

I shoved my hands in my hoodie pocket, frowning at Ralts. He kind of looked tired...I pulled out his Pokeball, returning him. Great, now my only company was going to be Opal. Not to mention, there were still Pokemon to be catched in the Santalune Forest.

I looked around for five minutes, unable to find where Opal was. The Route wasn't large by any means, but the redhead had somehow managed to disappear.

"Good job, kiddo!"

I turned around in the midst of a patch of tall grass. I finally pinpointed Opal's voice to her person, surprised to see her patting her Fennekin's head. Well, that wasn't something you'd see everyday.

I walked over, attempting to stay somewhat quiet to catch her off guard. However, she looked up as soon as was within ten feet of her, narrowing her eyes. "What is it, JC?"

"We have to meet up in Santalune in thirty minutes," I muttered, returning her glare. She sighed, standing up and returning her Fennekin into a Pokeball.

We managed to maintain silence for the entire time out of Route 2 - which made me incredibly proud of us. That had to be one of the longest periods of time that we didn't fight, right? Okay, maybe I was exaggerating a tiny bit; it was still amazing!

"Did you manage to get a Fletchling?" I asked, looking at her. She silently shook her head.

"Hey, JC," she said, as we entered the Santalune Forest.. I looked at her, waiting for her to continue.. "If anyone in our friend group shared a common...goal...do you think they'd be rivals?"

I contemplated the question, deciding not to question its origin. "I don't know. I guess it depends. If the goal was something multiple people could achieve, then no. But if it was something like Lin wanting to be a Champion like me," I halted my walk for a moment. "I suppose a rivalry would eventually develop."

She nodded, once again silent. "Yeah...well, do you want to meet up by the gates at the town in twenty minutes?"

I was a bit surprised by her offer (when was the last time Opal willingly wanted to see me?), but simply shrugged and nodded. With a tiny smile, she headed off in the general direction of some tall grass.

Weird...

I battled a few more random Trainers with Fletchling, allowing it to level up a bit. Disappointingly, I wasn't able to catch any more Pokemon as I didn't have any Pokeballs. Although, it technically wasn't much of a loss as I probably wouldn't have been able to catch them anyway.

I started working my way towards the gates, trying to avoid any further Trainer battles. Ralts and Fletchling were both on low health, and I didn't think I'd make it through any battles. Losing a battle meant that you had to give money to the winner - and despite winning quite a few battles, I wasn't exactly rolling in dough.

I managed to make my way to the gates of Santalune, and leaned against a tree. I debated whether or not to ditch Opal, she did do many things to deserve it after all, but decided to be the better person and wait for her.

I brought Ralts and Fletchling out, meanwhile. I plopped down cross legged in the shade, pulling out a box of Poke Puffs and setting it between the two Pokemon. "Here you go, guys. Thanks for helping me out today."

"Wow, JC showing love and kindness to Pokemon? Shocker."

I looked up, to find Opal staring at my two Pokemon. Her face was clouded, and I couldn't exactly decipher what she was thinking. Then again, no one ever could. She was weird like that.

"I do it all the time," I said, putting the box away before all the Poke Puffs were devoured. "Unlike you. Sometimes I debate whether or not your heart is pure stone."

"Nah, I prefer fire types," she muttered, pointing to her Fennekin, who just looked at her in confusion.

"That was a terrible comeback."

"I know. Let us never speak of it again."

"Agreed."

...o…

"OPAL. BOUTIQUE. SHOP. HATS. NOW."

I watched as Opal was dragged away by Carla into a boutique. She gave us one helpless look before being taken into her doom. There were very few times when I pitied Opal: several of them occurred whenever Carla saw a shop in our vicinity.

I turned to Lin, who watched the entire ordeal with a neutral expression. "Okay, so for the hour that they're gone - what are we going to do?"

We were inside the Pokemon Center a the moment, at the sitting area. Lin was occupying three seats, laying down and staring at the ceiling. Leo occupied two seats next to him - his bag and Pokeballs stacked on one, and a map spread out on his lap. Now and then, he pulled a pin of of his backpack and stuck it in the paper. I scooted slightly away from him after he rather viciously shoved a blue one in Ambrette Town.

"I dunno," Lin said, shrugging and brushing his blue hair out of his face (it just fell back into his eyes), "Do you want to challenge the Gym Leader? I know Opal wanted to, but we really need to find a place to stay the night. We can't backtrack over here from Lumiose, and the last thing I want to do is to stay with my grandpa and grandma here."

"Why not?" I asked, "Seems easier than trying to make the trip through Route 4 in like an hour."

"Last resort," he said with a sigh, waving his hand in a careless manner. "Not only are we five kids, but they're like Leo except fifty years older. They'll keep us awake all night making us read Pokemon books and look at maps of different regions. It'll be terrible."

"That sounds quite wonderful," Leo interjected. He looked up from his paper-stabbing. "I've only got maps of the Kalos and Kanto region. I highly suggest we end up going there - it would be an important learning experience.'

"Oh hell no," Lin said, glaring at Leo. "You can endure that by yourself, kid. I'll be out faster than Opal when she sees a Pichu."

"That's quite impossible," Leo said, picking up a pink pin. He turned the map a few times before stabbing it in Cyllage. "Opal's in love with Pichus. I think I might have seen her cursing the gods when she caught a Pikachu in Route 3 and found out that Pichus don't really go out in the wild."

"How does he make Opal's unhealthy obsession with Pichus sound smart?" Lin asked, looking at me in disbelief.

I shrugged. "I don't know. But do you want to challenge Viola? Opal can catch up with us later."

Lin sat up, swinging his legs to the ground. "YUS! GYM BADGE HERE I COME!" He ran out of the Pokemon Center gleefully, leaving his backpack behind.

I facepalmed and looked at Leo. He was mumbling, now writing on the map with a pencil. I sighed and picked up Lin's bag, heading out of the Pokemon Center.

...o…

 _ **Ethem:**_ **Hi guys! I hoped you liked this chapter. I wrote most of it while Healer sunburned himself. :D**

 **Constructive criticism and stuff is really appreciated! A special thanks to Patsuan for beta-ing this chapter for us. Love you.**

 **Remember, you can go on my account, Ethempat, for more fanfiction. Thanks for reading!**

 _ **Healer:**_ **One of my favorite pokemon is Ralts, while I don't necessarily always like Fletchling, Ethem made me catch one, by made me, I mean it. She held me down with a knife pointing at my throat until I agreed.**

 _ **Ethem:**_ **PRISONERS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO SPEAK. BE QUIET.**

 _ **Healer:**_ **SAVE ME!**


End file.
